zootopiafandomcom-20200223-history
Chief Bogo/Relationships
This is an article focusing on the relationships of Chief Bogo in Zootopia. Judy Hopps At first, Bogo is extremely critical of Judy's ability, putting her appointment to the ZPD down to her being a 'token bunny', despite Judy categorically stating otherwise. As such, he appoints her to park duty. Once she stops Duke Weaselton from stealing toxic night howler flowers, which he would have then sold to Doug, he becomes irritated by her insubordination and starry-eyed views. With the entrance of Mrs. Otterton and Judy's insistence that she can and will solve the case of her missing husband, he becomes enraged and fires her on the spot. However, with the arrival of Assistant Mayor Bellwether and her notification of Mayor Lionheart that she is taking the case, he begrudgingly gives her 48 hours to crack the case, with every assumption that she will fail. He believes her to be lying or exaggerating when she reports Manchas' savagery to him and demands her resignation. As Nick points out, though, they still have ten more hours to find Mr. Otterton. With a resignation to her failure, he allows her the chance. After she finds every one of the missing mammals, he is noticeably surprised as to her success. His estimation of her goes up greatly, even after she inadvertently causes conflict between the predatory and prey mammals of Zootopia, attempting to reassure her before she hands her badge in of her own accord. With the incarceration of Bellwether and Judy's re-joining of the Force, his relationship with Judy evidently improves again, with him openly jesting with her on a role call. Nick Wilde Bogo is initially mistrustful of Wilde, perhaps more-so than with Judy, and refuses to let him act as a witness, even though he did indeed witness many of the events which could solve the Missing Mammal cases. When Bogo demands Judy's badge, Nick stands up for Judy reminding Bogo that she has ten more hours left to find Mr. Otterton. Little interaction beyond that occurs between Wilde and Bogo before the cases have been decidedly solved. After Wilde's enlistment to the Zootopia Police Department, he seems to treat him with the same open joking attitude as Judy. Benjamin Clawhauser In contrast to how Lionheart treats Bellwether, Chief Bogo seems to treat Clawhauser with significant autonomy and patience and treats him with relative courtesy the entire time. Also, he immediately forgives him for errors made in good faith and allows him to be himself at work. Later, he chooses not to fire him during the anti-predator riots and returns him to the front desk immediately after the conspirators are caught. He is even shown dancing with him as an equal at the end of the movie. Clawhauser likewise does not find Bogo intimidating in any way whatsoever, and instead sees him as completely approachable. Although they only have a few scenes of onscreen interaction, it's clear that they are willing to accept each other as they are, potentially off-putting behaviors and all. Mayor Lionheart Bogo has very little respect for Lionheart, as shown by his attitude and language employed about him, both when explaining the Missing Mammal cases and while talking to Judy about her assignment to him. He seems to consider him an overbearing presence on the force and strongly disagreed with many of Lionheart's political decisions, such as his Mammal Inclusion Initiative scheme. Despite this, like many of Lionheart's subordinates, Bogo is slightly afraid of the lion mayor, as he refrained from doing anything to upset him and even becomes visibly anxious when his name is mentioned. Dawn Bellwether While he says very little about Bellwether, it is likely that he considers her in the same manner as most residents of Zootopia. When she arrives at his office, he suggests that she doesn't notify Lionheart about Judy's appointment to the Otterton case, and treats her in a fairly delicate manner, indicating that he thinks of her as somewhat naïve and perhaps unintelligent. After her appointment to the role of Mayor after Lionheart's impeachment and arrest, we do not see much interaction between the two, except over Judy and her role in the ZPD. Both agree that she would make a good face for the organization, and while the meeting ultimately results in Judy's resignation, very little is seen or said after that. With the discovery that she had been masterminding the entire incident, Bogo is quick to arrest her. Mrs. Otterton Bogo's tone in regards to Mrs. Otterton reflects his attempt to dismiss her, similarly to how he attempts to dismiss Bellwether and Judy. When notified by Clawhauser that she has arrived and is looking to talk with him, he takes a very dismissive tone to his voice, attempting to usher her out without a fuss. While Judy's insubordination angers him to the point of directly firing her, he keeps up his façade of pleasantness towards her. His reaction towards her evidently points to many interactions with her over the past two weeks since Emmitt Otterton disappeared, and, likely, he had become annoyed by her insistence on finding Emmitt and the fact that the ZPD had found no leads. Category:Relationships